An Unexpected Trip
by Kitsume
Summary: Everyone knows how WolverineXMen hates being in uncomfortable situations. But what will happen when he gets transported to the feudal era! Logan will have to team up with Inuyasha and the gang to get the Jewel Shards so he can return home! R
1. The School Girl and the DogEared Boy

Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction on this name. It was inspired by fellow writers, Thanatos Plague and Sesshomarou Reincarnate. I would also like to thank CassieKnight, pmochizuki, and Tulamina Dra'conacus for writing such great stories that inspire me to write better. Also, you have to insert Kurt Wagner's accent yourself! And finally, I prefer to call Wolverine, Logan. 

Summary: Everyone knows how Wolverine hates being in uncomfortable situations, but what if he got transported to the feudal era and couldn't get back? Logan must team up with Inuyasha's gang to recover the shards of the Sacred Shikon Jewel that were stolen from them, so that he can get back to his own time! 

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or Inuyasha. I do own Yoko(who may be in this fic) so do not steal or copy him/her. 

A Unexpected Trip 

Chapter One: The School Girl and the Dog-Eared Boy 

Logan sat in the crimson colored recliner in his room. He had dark brownish-black hair with mysterious dark brown eyes. He was at Professor Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. He had been there for only a month and was still trying to get used to the idea of settling down into an actual home. 

Logan yawned deeply and rose from the large recliner. He stretched and began to walk towards the door. 'Its about time I got off my lazy ass and got some exercise.' he thought, grimly. 

Logan opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. It was made of a dark colored wood, most likely cherry. The hall was dimly lit and quiet. He could hear everyone of his foot steps as he headed to the main room. 

On the couch sat Bobby and Rogue. He had met Rogue only a half a year ago. She was an outcast just like him. She had dark brown hair with a white streak running through it. He thought of her like a daughter. Colossus sat sketching in the arm chair next to the television. 

He sighed and walked outside into the garden. It was a place he knew he could usually be alone. He lit up a cigar. Suddenly he heard a sound behind him. 

He spun around to see Kurt Wagner. Kurt wasn't a regular mutant. He looked like the son of Satan, not to mention he had blue skin. Angelic symbols covered his body. He had the ability to teleport and was also a great fencer. He could even fence using his tail! His bright yellow eyes shone in the light. 

"Guten tag." he said in his thick German accent. "I did not mean to snoop." 

"Yeah, I've heard that one before." Logan said, rolling his eyes. 

"The Professor sent me to find you. He would like to speak with you." 

Logan walked off without answering. He walked back into the mansion and towards the Professor's office. He put out his cigar and opened the door without knocking. Inside the room was a large desk. Behind it sat a man in a wheel chair. This was Charles Xavier. Logan sat down in the chair near his desk. 

"I'm glad you came Logan." he said. 

"What did you need?" 

"I need you to go on a mission to Kyoto, Japan with Storm." he said in his usual calm voice. "I have detected an odd presence there with Cerebro. I'm not sure if it is mutant or human. It could be dangerous." 

"Well, when do I leave?" 

The Next Day 

Logan woke up early the next morning. They had to leave early if they wanted to reach Kyoto at a reasonable time. He dressed in his usual black shirt, leather jacket, black jeans and boots. 

Logan headed the X-Jet. It had been slightly remodeled and fitted with more seat and more uniform storage. Logan headed towards the front of the jet and sat down next to Storm. She had dark brown eyes and long snow-white hair. She was nicknamed the Weather Goddess, because of her ability to control the weather. 

"We ready to go?" 

"Yes, besides the fact you need to suit up." said Storm. 

Logan noticed she was in her black leather uniform. He scowled and went to put his on. He hated wearing those things. First of all, because it was Scott's. Second of all, it was tight and annoyingly hot. He put the leather uniform on and sat back down next to Storm. 

"Well, here we go." said Storm as she lifted the jet into the air. A little while after take off, Logan fell asleep. 

Later In The Day 

Storm slowly lowered the X-Jet into the woods to camouflage it. Logan woke up and yawned. 

"Where are we?" 

"In Kyoto." Storm answered. 

"So what am I supposed to find here, anyway?" 

"The professor doesn't really know what it is. He said that in Cerebro he could see that it had white hair and wore a red kimono." 

"Well, I guess I'll bring it back to the jet when I find it." 

Logan walked down the ramp and into the woods. Sunlight peeked through the thick, green foliage of the trees. 'How the hell am I going to find this guy.' he thought. 

The mutant walked farther into the woods towards the town. 'Maybe I can spot it there.' he thought. 

Logan suddenly heard a woman's voice. It was coming just beyond the trees. He walked slowly and cautiously towards the voice. Hiding behind a tree he peeked around to see who the voice was coming from. 

A young girl with a green and white school uniform was in the clearing. She had her arm shoved in the pool of water that was beside her. Soon she pulled out her arm to reveal a small pink gem that looked like a shard of glass. She pushed her black hair out of her face and smiled. 

"Inuyasha! I found it!" She cried happily. 

A man stepped out from behind one of the large oak trees. He had white-silver hair and was wearing a red kimono. He even had dog-ears! 

"It's about time!" he said. "We've been looking for that shard for days and it was just outside your hometown!" 

"Well at least I found it." 

Logan watched the two argue from behind the tree. It appeared that the school girl was winning. 'This is my chance.' he thought. He stepped slowly out from behind the tree stepping on a branch. The branched snapped in half. The school girl and the dog-eared boy looked over at him swiftly. 

"What the hell do you want?" The dog-boy asked angrily. 

"I need you to come with me." 

"I'm not goin' anywhere." 

"Well, I guess I'll have to make you." Logan said beginning to get angry. 

"Go ahead and try, old man." 

The boy pulled out an old looking, chipped sword. He stood there, ready to fight. Logan rolled his eyes. 

"Inuyasha, lets go!" The girl said, pulling on his red kimono. 

"This guy challenged me, Kagome!" 

"You can't go around killing people in the present!" 

Logan was getting annoyed. He unsheathed his adamatuim claws. The three silver claws stuck out of his hands between the knuckles. Kagome looked over towards the noise and screamed. 

"Lets just do this, already." Logan said, annoyed. 

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve too!" 

With a flick of his hand the sword transformed. It was enormous and no longer chipped. Logan was amazed. Inuyasha charged at him with the sword. 

"Tetsusaiga!" 

He jumped in the air and attempted to slash Logan across the face, but he dodged. 

The dog-eared boy cursed and lunged at him again. This time his aim was true. The sword slashed Logan right across the face. Inuyasha then kicked the man in the chest sending him crashing into a tree trunk. Logan lay there motionless. 

End Chapter 

Well, what do you think? I tried to be a little descriptive but I didn't want it to end up being a really long chapter. If you have any title suggestions, I would be happy to receive them. Please review and stay tuned for Chapter 2: Into The Well! Also, excuse my spelling and grammar. 


	2. Into The Well

Author's Note: Well, here is chapter two! I know the last chapter ended strange, but this chapter should be fine. It is also short, so sorry! I usually update every week or so. By the way, I hope I spelled Hanyou right. Also, yes the X-Jet is called the Blackbird, but saying X-Jet is just so much more fun!

Author's Note 2: Thank you to all of the wonderful people who review my story. I hope you all like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or Inuyasha. I don't own anything in this story besides my original characters which are, Jareto(Jarato), Risha, Tojo, and Yoko.

An Unexpected Trip

Chapter Two: Into The Well

"That should teach him." Inuyasha said smirking. He sheathed his Tetsusaiga and turned to face Kagome.

"You probably killed him you jerk!" yelled Kagome.

"It was his fault. He's the one who challenged me!"

Suddenly there was a twitch of movement. The mutant grasped at the tree and slowly began to pull himself to his feet. The slash mark across his face swiftly began to heal over. Logan stretched and cracked his back before turning to Inuyasha.

"Nice try, bub."

"Damn it!"

"Inuyasha, let's just go!" the school girl pleaded. Fear was in her eyes.

"I told you, I'm not leaving."

"Inuyasha, please? I'll just keep bugging you until we do."

"Ok. Ok. Fine!" I boy said reluctantly. He took Kagome and put her on his back. She put her arms around his neck and then he took off running.

Logan quickly followed. Inuyasha ran towards the town, swerving through the labyrinth of tall trees. Logan was close behind. He panted and his breaths were quick. 'I can't keep up with this guy much longer.' he thought. He slowed and could barely even see the dog-boy ahead of him.

He burst out of the trees and into the empty streets of the city. He spotted Inuyasha turning the corner ahead of him. He ran down the street and turned the corner to see a large market place, crowded with people. 'Oh, great! Now everyone gets to see me in this stupid leather uniform.' he thought.

Logan spotted Inuyasha and Kagome trying to blend in with the crowd a little bit ahead of him. He ran at them and attempted to slash Inuyasha across the neck without hurting the girl. She had no part in this, so it was pointless to harm her. He missed and cut a small necklace off of her neck. His claws grazed Kagome's neck. She yelped and Inuyasha bolted down the street. Logan grabbed the pink, glass necklace and ran after them.

Inuyasha jumped past the people. Some of them began to scream. He jumped on the market counters and ran across the tops. He grabbed an apple and threw it at Logan's head. The apple hit it's target and burst into pieces. Logan wiped the apple fragments off of his forehead with his arm and followed the dog-boy.

"What the hell are you trying to do? Give me brain damage!?" he yelled toward the hanyou.

Inuyasha smirked and threw a piece of clay pottery at his pursuer. He ducked out of the way. Logan grabbed a rock and threw it at the boy, but missed. Inuyasha turned the corner, running out of the market place. His feet barely touched the ground as he ran along an empty dirt street away from the town.

He turned the corner and ran past a large tree and toward a wooden shrine in the trees. Logan watched as he saw the dog-boy and the schoolgirl disappear into the shrine. He ran up the steps and looked inside the door. A small ray of sunshine shone behind him casting his shadow on the floor. He looked around for the two but only saw a small covered well in the middle of the shrine.

The mutant walked slowly down the wooden stairs and into the heart of the shrine. He cautiously peered over the edge of the well to only see darkness. 'They must be hiding in there.' he thought. Logan jumped over the well and into the abyss, not knowing what would await him. The necklace in his hand began to glow and he plunged into a starry black weightlessness.

End Chapter

I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm sorry it was short. Please read and review to tell me what you think. Also, stay tuned for chapter three: Not My Time! There should be much more fighting action in that chapter! Also excuse my bad grammar and spelling. Review please! 


	3. Not My Time

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter three. I know last chapter was short, this one probably will be too. My typing program has been a little down so it might interfere sometimes. Well, enjoy the next chapter! Also, please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or X-Men. I do own all my original characters. Not all of them will be mentioned in this story.

An Unexpected Trip

Chapter Three: Not My Time

Logan crashed into the bottom of the well and into the dirt. He held his head in pain. 'Damn that hurt.' he thought. His hand touched something hard and jagged. 'What the hell?' The mutant looked down to see bones scattered on the dusty floor of the well.

"Disgusting" he muttered.

He got up and dusted himself off. Logan looked towards the top of the well. Faint sunlight poured threw the hole, making him squint. Logan looked around the well.

"What the hell! They are not even down here!" he said furiously.

Logan grabbed onto the vines along side of the dirt wall of the well. He pulled himself closer to the opening. With a final tug, he pulled himself to the top of the well and to the wooden paneled side. He looked out into what appeared to be a forest.

"What the hell?"

He climbed out and stood up. ' Well, I'm definitely not in Kyoto anymore.'

He began to walk away from the well.

"If I'm not in Kyoto, then where am I?" he asked himself, confused.

He began to walk threw the forest. Nothing seemed familiar to him. He examined the area but found no trace of the two he had been chasing before. Suddenly he heard a growling noise behind him. He turned around and saw glowing, red eyes in the darkness of the trees.

"What the hell is that?"

Many more red eyes began to appear. The growling grew louder and louder. Out from the trees came a large, black three-eyed wolf. It snapped and growled. Large white canines smiled back at him. It's eyes were filled with hunger and fury. It howled and ten more wolves came out of the trees, each of them just as vicious as the first. Some of them were brown and white. The others were gray. The black wolf lunged at Logan.

He jumped out of the way and kicked the wolf in the side. It yelped and snapped at his leg. A white wolf jumped at him. He stabbed it threw with his adamantium claws. Blood poured out of the dying wolf, staining it's silky fur. The crimson liquid covered Logan and his claws.

The wolves attacked again and again. Each time he would kick or slash at them until they retreated. 'Damn it. I've gotta run if I'm going to make it. These stupid things just won't give up!' he thought in desperation.

A gray wolf sank it's teeth into his arm. He turned and stabbed it through the skull, killing it instantly. Blood flowed out onto his arm. The wolf's teeth loosened and it fell to the ground. He slashed another across the side. It ran away yelping in pain, leaving a crimson trail behind it.

Logan kicked the nearest wolf in the head. The creature yelped and tried to bite him. Suddenly a wolf jumped on him. It sunk it's teeth into his shoulder. He yelled in pain and slammed his back against a tree. The wolf squealed and let go. Logan slashed the nearest wolf across the muzzle and ran.

He could here the howls and barks behind him. He ran on. The sun was beginning to set and he was swiftly loosing light. He ran by a large tree. 'It's the tree from before! I've gotta be near that stupid town then.'

A light appeared ahead of him. He swerved and headed towards it. ' Maybe I can ditch those wolf things there.'

Logan ran closer to the light to realize it was a village. Suddenly an arrow flew past his head and stuck in a tree. He stopped running.

"What are you doing here!?" said a familiar voice.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing! I'm running from those damn wolves!"

He looked up to see the school girl. In her hand was a long bow made out of oak. An arrow was in the string, ready to fire.

"Inuyasha! Come quick!" she shouted into the forest.

The hanyou rushed to the scene. He saw Logan and gave him a confused look. Inuyasha pulled out his sword and used the Wind Scar. The wolves screamed and howled then were gone. Logan heard a scream. Something hard hit his head and he blacked out.

End Chapter

I know it was short. Next chapter will be long. Please review everyone and stay tuned for Chapter 4: Chanced Meetings or Destined to Meet! It will be a whole lot longer than this one! Review please! I appreciate it! 


	4. Chanced Meetings Or Destined To Meet

Author's Note: Well, here is Chapter 4: Chanced Meetings Or Destined To Meet. It should be much longer than all the others. I would also like to thank my reviewers for their lovely reviews and suggestions! Thanks so much! Getting reviews is what keeps me writing, so review often!

Author's Note 2: I changed my name to Kitsume. It fits me so much better. It is a mixture of the word kitsune and the name Tsume. I hope you all like it!

Pronunciations: This is just here for my American friends! Kirara is pronounced (KEELALA). Kagome is pronounced (Ka GO MEY). Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo are pronounced how they appear.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or X-Men or Marvel. I do not own anything mentioned in this fan fiction besides my original characters which include, Jarato & Jareto, Risha and Tojo.

An Unexpected Trip

Chapter 4: Chanced Meetings Or Destined To Meet

Logan's head throbbed when he woke up. His head spun. He felt an odd presence. He realized he wasn't in the room alone. Logan kept his eyes closed and listened to their conversation.

"We should just take him back threw the well, Kagome!" he heard the hanyou say.

"He might be hurt. Sango hit him pretty hard." said the school girl.

"Whatever..."

"Well, I don't want him just lying there by the well in Kyoto!" she said angrily. "What would Grandpa and Souta think? What would Mom think!"

The two continued to bicker. Sunlight flowed threw the window and onto Logan's face. 'How long have I been out? I can't have been unconscious the entire night!' he thought. He slowly opened his eyes and sat upright.

"Oh, your awake!" The girl instantly cut of the argument with the white haired boy. He sat there dumbfounded.

"Where the hell am I!? And who the hell are you people!? How the hell did I get here!?" He asked without taking a breath.

"Whoa there. Stop with all the questions!" said Inuyasha.

Suddenly a little boy with a fox tail appeared in the doorway. He had auburn hair with a little blue bow and stunning turquoise eyes. He wore navy blue pants and a green haori with leaves on it.

"His small brain can't think that fast!" the little boy with the tail exclaimed.

"Shut up, fox brat!" yelled the hanyou. He punched the little kitsune in the head. He yelped and ran to Kagome. His tiny hands clasped onto her skirt. Kagome looked at Inuyasha angrily.

"What did I do?!"

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

The dog-eared boy smashed face first into the floor. He groaned. When he sat back up a large red mark had appeared where his head had made contact with the floor. He rubbed his face in pain. Logan couldn't help but smirk.

"What's going on?" said a voice.

Two more people entered the small shack. One was a boy with black and purple robes. He had jet black hair with a little rat tail. The girl standing next to him had long raven colored hair. On her back was strapped a large boomerang. She wore a skirt and a tan and purple kimono top. A little catlike creature stood by her feet. It was tannish with black stripes and big, glowing red eyes. It had two tails.

The little cat creature went up and sniffed Logan's hand. It jumped back and growled. The girl with the boomerang picked it up and looked towards him.

"I'm sorry I hit you with Hiraikotsu. That really must of hurt. I'm amazed it didn't hurt you horribly!"

"Who are all you people?" Logan asked.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." said the schoolgirl. The little fox boy jumped up.

"I'm the amazing, great, fantastic, super terrific, terrible fox demon...."

The hanyou punched him in the head again.

"He's Shippo."

"I'm Miroku." said the black haired man. In his hand was black staff with gold on top. Three rings on each side jingled.

"I'm Sango the Demon Exterminator." said the boomerang girl. The little cat mewed and chewed on her shirt. She laughed. "Oh, and this is Kirara."

"How the hell did I get here? And where exactly is here?" Logan asked.

"Your in feudal era Japan. You got here because you had my necklace that is a piece of the Shikon no Tama."

"The Shikon no what?"

"The Sacred Shikon Jewel, in other words." said Kagome.

"Well, how did it get me here?"

"The well is a portal. With the piece of the Jewel you are able to transport from this world to the next." said Miroku the monk.

"Well, how do I get back?"

"I'll take you back threw the well, I guess." Kagome said.

"Why were you chasing us anyway?" asked the hanyou.

"I was on a mission for the professor at the school. He's the one who had me come here. He told me to look for a white haired guy with a red kimono.

"For your information, it is haori. A kimono is a totally different thing." said Inuyasha smugly.

"Whatever..." grumbled Logan.

"Who is the professor?" asked the little kitsune.

"He owns the school where I live."

"How did you...well...those..."

"Claws?" he said finishing Kagome's sentence. "They are made of adamantium. The metal runs threw my body. Its indestructible."

"So is that why I couldn't kill you?" questioned Inuyasha.

"No. I'm a mutant and healing is my mutation."

"Mutants? Mutation?" asked Sango. She looked him up and down as if she was inspecting him.

"Yep." he said. "Now is that enough with the questions? I just want to get back to the present."

THe room went silent. Kagome just stood there blankly. She seemed to be concentrating. She didn't even blink. Her eyes were filled with curiosity, yet also had a slight hint of fear. Suddenly she turned to them.

"Something is coming this way, and it has five Jewel Shards!"

End Chapter

Cliffhanger! Oh no! What is coming for them? I hope you liked it. It was much longer than all the others so I hope that made you happy. I tried to tie in bits of humor throughout it. I love the conflicts between Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kagome. Also, I took the introduction of Shippo from Thanatos Plague. Well please review and stay tuned for Chapter 5: Jarato The Stealer Of Souls! Review please! 


	5. Jarato The Stealer Of Souls



This is Chapter 5! In this chapter you meet Jarato The Stealer of Souls. You also get a little bit of fight action! I hope you all enjoy. Please read and review. I love reviews and it helps me write chapters more swiftly!

An Unexpected Trip

Chapter 5: Jarato The Stealer Of Souls

The demon watched the town. It was quiet. To quiet. His crimson eyes scanned the huts. He smiled, his white fangs shining. He slowly walked into the village.

* * *

"We have to get out of here, Kagome." said the monk.

The group crept out the door slowly followed by Logan. Inuyasha was rolling his eyes but he didn't complain. They tiptoed threw the village towards the green forest. They had nearly reached the edge.

"Where do you think you are going?" said a voice. It laughed.

The group turned to see a man standing on the tiled roof of a hut. He smirked revealing sharp white fangs. His hair was short and spiked with a small rattail. Crimson eyes peaked out from the wisps of hair. His long white tail poked out from his black pants. He wore no shirt and on his chest was a scar shaped like a cross. Strapped to his waist was a small silver flask.

"You sure look odd!" he said pointing to Logan. He let out another high-pitched laugh.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Inuyasha. He clenched his teeth together angrily.

"Who am I? Hmm...let me think! I am Jarato The Stealer Of Souls!"

"What are you here to do? Steal our souls you idiot?" said the hanyou.

"I'm not an idiot! I'm a demon." the soul stealer laughed at his own joke. "I'm here to take your Jewel Shards. With those I can steal many more souls and my power will triple!"

He did a back flip and laughed some more. Jarato grinned widely.

"Another power hungry tyrant." sighed Miroku.

"Don't even try to touch Kagome!" yelled the half-breed.

"I won't hurt her. That is if she hands over those Jewel Shards!"

"I'm not giving them to you! You'll just go hurt people with them!" Kagome said.

The soul stealer's smile turned to a frown. His eyes glowed an even brighter red than that of before.

"Hmmm. Not willing to give them up?" he said, his voice growing deeper. "Then I guess I'll have to take them by force!"

Jarato's eyes turned completely blood red. His fangs and claws grew longer. The his white hair and tail spiked. It wasn't a big transformation but he still looked dangerous.

Jarato jumped off the building and lunged at the group. Sango unstrapped Hiraikotsu and threw it at him. He smacked it with his hand and kicked her in the face. Sango collapsed on the ground.

"Sango!" yelled Miroku. He charged at the demon with his staff.

With a sigh the soul stealer delivered a hard blow to the monk's face. Kirara came to the rescue. Miroku landed softly on her back. She stood protectively guarding Sango. Shippo ran and hid behind them.

The demon grinned and turned to Inuyasha, Kagome, and Logan. Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and Logan drew out his metal claws. The soul stealer laughed.

"You think you can beat me with a silly little sword and your finger nails? Remember I have five Shikon Jewel Shards!"

"Kagome, can you see where they are?" asked Inuyasha.

"They are in his legs, arms and one is imbedded in his forehead." she said after looking at him for sometime."

"Damn him."

"What's so special about it?" questioned Logan.

"They improve his speed and his strength!" the hanyou yelled back at him.

The demon grinned and raced towards them with incredible speed. Inuyasha lashed out with Tetsusaiga. Jarato did a back-flip and dodged it. Inuyasha struck out with his claws but missed. The soul stealer hit him in the back driving him into the ground.

"A little help here!" Inuyasha yelled at Logan angrily.

Logan jumped at Jarato, catching the demon off guard. He stabbed him threw the back. The soul stealer cried out and slashed him across the face. It quickly healed over. Jarato's back leaked out a dark crimson blood that was nearly black. He let out a growl and arched his spine. The marks began to heal over.

"What the hell!?" Logan said, infuriated.

"Healing ability! It came from one of the souls I stole. What an odd coincidence!" the demon laughed wickedly.

"Tetsusaiga!"

Inuyasha slashed the Stealer Of Souls across the back. Blood gushed out of the open wound. Jarato turned and put some of the blood on his hand.

"You will pay for that, mutt!" he said angrily. "Black Blood Blaze!"

A black fire came around his hands. He ran swiftly at Inuyasha. The bloody claws penetrated his chest sending the black fire into his body. He was sent sprawling to the ground. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and tried to wake him up.

"Now the Jewel Shards are mine!"

Jarato ran at Kagome. Logan jumped out and slashed at him. Jarato lunged out of the way, doing handsprings towards the schoolgirl. He landed softly in front of her.

"I'll be taking those now!" he said gleefully.

He slashed Kagome across the chest taking her necklace. He pinned her down and grabbed her bottle of shards.

"Thanks, sweetie."

A black fire erupted around his entire body. When it was gone his place had been taken by a giant white wolf with crimson eyes. It howled and sprang off into the trees.

"Is everyone ok?" Kagome asked.

Sango and Miroku had woken up. Kirara transformed back into her cat stage. Kagome examined Inuyasha's body. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Damn it! We have to go after him!" he growled.

"Inuyasha don't be crazy! Your hurt and so is everyone else! We need to rest."

"If we just sit here Jarato will get away with the shards!"

"I've got a cut across my chest and it hurts really horribly, so I'm not going anywhere until I get it bandaged up!" Kagome said firmly. "It could cause an infection!"

"I'll fix it!" said the lecherous monk, Miroku.

"Hentai!" yelled Sango as she slapped him.

"Ouch! I didn't mean it like that!"

End Chapter

I based Jarato off of Sora from .hackSIGN, Sesshomaru, and Koga. By the way, he has Sora's wicked cool laugh. I hope hentai is the right word for Miroku. It ended somewhat odd, but you will get some background history on Jarato in the next chapter. Please give me some advice and tell me what you like and don't like! Review please! Thanks! 


	6. Shippo's Story And The Burning Village

Hello everyone. Welcome to chapter six. In this chapter you will learn of Jarato's past and the journey to retrieve the Jewel Shards will begin! Also I want to thank DKorley for reviewing. Also I'm angry that one of my favorite authors, Thanatos Plague, was deleted.

Pronunciations: Risha is pronounced(REE sha) Tojo is(Toe Joe) Milatsu is(Mill ot Sue) Kirra is (KEE ra) and Toba is(Toe ba)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, X-Men, or Marvel. I only own Jarato, Jareto, Jarakota, Jaretonia, Risha, Tojo, Milatsu, Kirra, and Toba.

An Unexpected Trip

Chapter 6: Shippo's Story And The Burning Village.

The following morning the group woke up early so they could get ready to leave. Earlier they had explained to Logan that he could not return to the present time without the shards. He agreed to go along with them, but only for his own benefit.

Flashback

* * *

"Has anyone even heard of this Jarato guy?" asked the half-breed.

"In all the days of eradicating demons my family has never learned of a demon that goes by that title." said the demon exterminator, Sango.

Everything grew silent. It appeared that they would never learn anything about the mysterious Jarato. A petite, little voice spoke up.

"I have." exclaimed Shippo the kitsune demon. "He is a demon from the north. A wolf demon. Not an customary wolf though. More like a Hell Hound."

"How do you know all of this, Shippo?" asked Kagome.

"My father once had an alliance with the Wolf Demon Clan of the northern region. The leader of the pack was called Jarakota. His wife was Jaretonia." the little fox explained. "They were much more powerful than our tribe. They liked the kitsune's tricks tough. That's the only reason they kept us around."

"What happened to the partnership?" asked Miroku.

"Jarakota and his clan wanted to attack a nearby village. The village had a special magic that the kitsunes could sense. We knew what could happen." said Shippo. "Jarakota assaulted the village. The entire tribe was killed but himself and his two sons. Jareto, the oldest, and Jarato. The villagers sealed them inside of three trees. Only the blood of wolves could bring them back. Each required a different item to be resurrected along with the blood sacrifice."

"Who would want to resurrect that idiot? And why wouldn't they just bring back Jarakota?" asked Logan. "Could someone have accidentally spilled wolf's blood on the tree?"

"No." said the kitsune, simply. "Few know the location of the sacred trees and if they do they need to know the other substance to use. Each of them required wolf's blood and something else."

"Who could have known?" asked the monk.

"No one. The whole tribe was killed. Only the villagers knew how to resurrect them."

"But why didn't they revive Jarakota?" questioned Sango.

"He was already revived." said Shippo. "The village didn't know who did it. A warrior of their village destroyed him for good."

"Is it possible then, that the person who revived Jarakota also revived Jarato?" Logan asked.

End Flashback

* * *

They had decided to track Jarato's scent. Inuyasha had a great sense of smell so it would be easier. Kagome had packed up some things from the village and they were ready to go. Logan had changed into some cloths from the village. He wore a black haori with a necklace that the village priestess, Kaede, had made him wear. He had already been told to "Sit" once for trying to hit Inuyasha. The hanyou had called him something along the lines of metal head.

The group started down the road. Inuyasha was in the front trying to follow the scent. Shippo had decided to ride on Logan's shoulder. Kirara supported her master, Sango. Kagome was riding her usual pink bicycle. Miroku walked alongside Sango.

* * *

Later In The Afternoon

* * *

"Inuyasha, I'm tired." said Kagome struggling to push the pedals of the pink bike.

"Stop complaining. We'll never catch him if we stop!" replied the hanyou.

"But I'm hungry!" whined Shippo. "And I bet you don't even know where you're going!"

"They are right Inuyasha. We could all use a rest." said Miroku. "Kagome could make some ramen, maybe?"

"Well..."

The group decided to stop. Kirara lit a fire and Kagome pulled some things out of her pack. Inuyasha devoured the food and tried to steal Shippo's share. It earned him another "Sit". Logan ate nothing. He was feeling lonely. Were the others back at the school wondering where he was? 'We better get this over soon.' he thought silently.

After eating they left. In the distance they saw clouds of billowing, black smoke. Shippo and Inuyasha curled their noses at the smell.

"It smells like blood and burning flesh." said the half-breed.

They headed in the direction of the smoke. They came into the clearing. Kagome gasped. The remains of a village burnt before them. Black flames licked up from the wood and bloodied bodies.

"Jarato..." uttered Sango. "We should pay respect and bury the bodies."

The group set to work. Logan was helping Shippo. Suddenly he heard a sound. He slowly walked around the building to see a smoking graveyard. Shippo followed. In the middle stood a little girl. She had short black hair and bright, teary green eyes. She was struggling with a shovel. Beside her lay four bodies. Logan slowly walked up to her, followed by the kitsune. She saw them and screamed. She fell back onto the ground.

"Hey. Don't be afraid. We aren't going to hurt you." said Logan gently. "What's your name?"

"R-Risha" said the little girl stuttering.

"What happened here Risha?"

"A-a demon came. He killed Mama, Papa, Tojo, and Milatsu." she said, as more tears formed in her eyes. She got up and continued to try and dig.

"Do you want help Risha?" asked Logan. He reached towards the shovel.

"No!" yelled the girl. She slapping his hand.

"We just want to help." said Shippo.

"I don't want help!"

"Please, Risha?" Logan asked again. "We just want to help you. Will you let us help?"

Risha's eyes flooded with tears. She nodded "yes" slowly and handed Logan the shovel. Logan dug out four large holes effortlessly. He, Shippo, and Risha lowered in the bodies of the dead and covered them with soil.

"I'll be right back!" yelled Risha as she ran into the forest. She returned with some little, blue wildflowers. She placed them on each grave. She said a few words them smiled.

"Risha? How are you going to live on your own?" asked Shippo.

"I'll stay with Auntie Kirra and Uncle Toba. They live a little while away."

"Here take this." said Logan searching threw a pocket. He handed her a piece of bread Kagome had given him earlier.

"Thanks, mister." said the girl. She sat down near the nearest grave.

The group gathered up their things and left the village. Logan and Shippo waved farewell to Risha as they left. She smiled and waved happily watching them disappear.

* * *

Risha watched them disappear into the distance. Her smile faded into a frown. The green eyes turned to a striking ice blue.

"So they are following him. He has always been a fool. Back then and in the present. If he doesn't be careful they will catch him." she said, her voice had lowered into a deeper tone." Always so childlike. Jarato The Stealer of Souls, Jarato of Wolves, Jarato of Fools. They will catch him before the end."

End Chapter

I won't tell you who Risha is. You will have to guess for yourself! It is just a way for me to have a sequel if I want to have one. I liked the idea of Logan having a necklace to make him "Sit" also. In this chapter you saw a softer side of Logan that he always uses with Rogue and Jean. Stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	7. Present Day Blues

Well, welcome to Chapter 7: Present Time Blues. There will be aproxementally nine chapters of this story left. I have recently began accepting anonymous reviews. I'm sorry I didn't know it automatically blocked them. Review please and most of all, enjoy! 

Author's Note: I'd like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers! Getting your in 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, X-Men, or anything Marvel. I only own my original characters, mainly Jarato. 

Chapter 7: Present Time Blues 

Storm sat in the Blackbird. It had been an entire day since Logan had gone out to find that mysterious silver-haired stranger. She sighed. Maybe he just couldn't find him. maybe he just got lost. She was beginning to worry. Her dark brown eyes strayed off into the darkness searching for a sign of her comrade. 

"Maybe I should contact the professor." she questioned herself. "No, It's to soon for that. He won't expect us back so soon, anyhow. I shouldn't get myself so worried!" 

Storm took of her black leather suit and decided to go to sleep. Wherever Logan was, he could find his way back. If he wanted a place to sleep he would come back too. She jumped into the makeshift bed and closed her eyes. 'Don't worry about him. He's fine. He's been on his own before. It's not like he's a kid anymore!' she thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Feudal Era

* * *

Miroku, Inuyasha, and Logan had started to make camp. Well, it wasn't much of a camp. They had pulled out some blankets and started a fire. Simple yet sweet. Shippo was running around with Kirara, playing. 

"Hey, fox brat!" grumbled the hanyou. "Why don't you make yourself useful and get some firewood!" 

Shippo stuck his little, pink tongue out at Inuyasha and ran into the woods. He came back with a very large load of firewood. He stumbled and fell, the sticks and twigs scattered everywhere. Inuyasha burst out laughing. 

"Kagome! Inuyasha is making fun of me!" he cried. 

"Inuyasha...." 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" 

Miroku helped little Shippo pick up the mess and place it on the burning blaze. Shippo then sat down and started coloring with his bright crayon's Kagome had given him. He colored and colored, little pink tongue clenched between his teeth in concentration. He went threw countless pieces of paper, trying to reach perfection. 

"What you drawing? A tree or something?" smirked the hanyou, looking over the kitsune youkai's shoulder. 

"No! Can't you tell what it is!?" 

"A weed?" 

"No!" 

"A demon?" 

"No!" yelled the little kitsune, kicking his legs and giving Inuyasha an evil look. "It's supposed to be Mr. Logan!" 

"Logan?!" snorted the half-breed. "And here I thought it was a deformed Jaken!" 

Inuyasha was rolling in the ground laughing. The kitsune frowned and flicked his tail. He handed the crayon drawing to the real Logan. Logan looked it over. It was a crude drawing but he could see the resemblance, vaguely. He saw his little metal claws and black suit. He smirked. Shippo snatched it back. 

"Well, if you're gonna laugh at it, give it back!" 

"I wasn't laughing. I can actually see the resemblance." 

"See, Inuyasha. Someone recognizes good art when they see it!" said the kitsune, sticking out his tongue at the hanyou. "I guess you're just to stupid to see a masterpiece!" 

"You little brat!" Inuyasha chased a screaming Shippo into the trees. 

Logan laughed, but inside he frowned. 'Is Storm worried? I should have been back by now? What will happen when I come back without that dog-demon?' he thought. He signed and leaned back. He closed his eyes and wondered. 

"Hey, Logan? Something wrong?" questioned the demon exterminator. 

He exhaled and opened one eye to looked at her, then leaned back into a comfortable position. 

"No, I'm fine. Just tired." he lied.

* * *

Present Time

* * *

Storm saw Logan in the mist and fog. She ran over to him without gaining even a foot. She blinked and the setting changed. A body now lay before her. Logan's body. It was charred and singed, covered with crimson blood. Her eyes snapped open. She was breathing heavily. 

She sat up and lay in bed. She jumped out and went to see if Logan had returned. He hadn't. She checked everywhere. 

"Wolverine, where are you." 

Storm, who was worried sick, decided to contact the professor. She sent him a message that read: 

'Professor, Logan hasn't returned yet. Could you check on him using Cerebro?' 

She sent the message to him and waited. She tapped her foot on the ground and frowned, frustrated. The waiting was annoying her. After about a half an hour she received a message, reading: 

'I checked on Logan's location using Cerebro, but he was no where to be found. I don't see how he could have passed out of my sight. I will keep checking, but you shouldn't be too worried. He is bound to turn up.' 

The weather goddess read the note over and sighed. How would he not be showing up on Cerebro? If he was dead would he show up on Cerebro? She signed and tossed the note. 

"Well Wolverine, you're on your own now." she whispered. 

End Chapter 

Merry Christmas and a Pippin New Year! A little short I know. I'm sorry if it sounded a little bit Logan/Ororo this chapter. I didn't really mean it to. I love little Shippo's drawings so I just had to add that in. My computer is fixed!!!! Hail to whomever did it! Review please! Excuse my bad spelling. 


	8. Chariel & The Terror From The Sky

Here is Chapter 8: Chariel & The Terror from the Sky. It kind of tells you what direction Jarato is heading. Yes Chariel is an anagram for Charlie. Created him after my second favorite "Lost" character and a good friend. Sorry it took so long to update! Review please!

**Pronunciations:** Chariel is pronounced Char Real.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-Men or Inuyasha. I do not own marvel. I only own Jarato, Chariel, Jareto, Brand, and Risha.

**An Unexpected Trip**

**Chapter 8: Chariel & The Terror from the Sky**

The company continued on the next day, walking in the direction Inuyasha led them. Logan was skeptical, but followed none the less. In the distance was another great smoke. All of their hearts were hoping it was not another burning village, even cold hearted Inuyasha. Logan didn't think he could stand to dig anymore graves.

"Do you think it's Jarato?" Shippo asked Logan from his perch on the mutant's shoulder.

"Could be, kid. We're heading in the direction of his scent, and that smoke is right in his path."

Shippo whimpered, cowering in fear on the man's shoulder. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Miroku sighed.

"He's heading north." said Kagome in realization.

"What's so big about that? It's just north! Don't the wolves like cold or something?" Inuyasha said, sarcastically.

Kagome frowned. "Shippo said that Jarato lived in the north. Maybe he has a castle or some sort of hideout there! Duh!"

"Well I knew that!"

"Look! We're almost there!" cried Shippo, pointing to the smoke. It had begun to drift through the trees. The company emerged to see another burnt village.

"Just as I thought." muttered Sango. She opened her eyes in amazement. "Look! The graves! Someone was here before us!"

"Have you come back to finish me off demon!" a voice cried from behind.

Inuyasha turned to see a teen. Bright spiked red hair fell in front of his face, half covering his golden eyes. He was tall and wore a black sleeveless shirt with black pants. Over it he wore a bright red trench coat, that mirrored his hair.

"Look, I didn't attack your stupid village, kid!" yelled Inuyasha.

"I wasn't speaking to you hanyou! I was talking to that metal clawed freak!"

"Logan didn't attack your village! It was a demon called Jarato." yelled Kagome.

"If what you say is true, them I must hunt down and slay this Jarato."

"We are trying to do the same thing." Miroku commented.

"Well, then maybe I can assist you. My name is Chariel." said the red haired teenager. "You said Jarato? As in the demon that was caged in one of the three trees?"

"Indeed he was. Recently he escaped. We have yet to find the cause." replied the monk.

"The trees have weakened. Come. Follow me to the trees. They are not far from the village." he said, leading them away. "It was said they were buried with a jewel shard to keep them in the tree. I believe that it was what in fact released him.He must haveused it's power and broke free. The tree must not have needed a sacrifice."

"But I thought that was the only way they could break loose!" cried Shippo in distress.

"With the power of the shard...it's immposible to tell.It was placed in the bark long after they were sealed inside. The people thought it would help...but it was their downfall."

Chariel led the way out of the rubble and debris of the destroyed town. The little kitsune again rode causally on Logan's shoulder. Logan just smirked and let him ride along. Apparently the little kitsune youkai had taken a liking to him. They arrived at the trees. Three large oak trees stood in a perfect row...all three of them had large gash across the trunks.

"Uh, guys?" stuttered Kagome. "Isn't there only supposed to be two demons loose?"

"Jareto appears to be freed now. He seems to be keeping quiet about it." replied Sango to the priestess. "Maybe he won't interfere."

"The wolf demons have a castle farther north. Maybe that is were Jarato was heading." Chariel suggested.

"Well, then north we go! Come on slowpokes!" shouted Inuyasha as he sprang forward, still following Jarato's scent. The rest of the group followed closely behind the swift halfbreed.

As they headed north the trees grew thick and dark. The branches intertwined forming a maze of trees. The forest grew darker and deeper. The group stumbled upon a clearing. Everything was quite.

"Is it just me, or is it far to quite here?" asked Miroku, shifting nervously.

"Look!" cried Kagome, pointing up into the dark sky. Winged forms filled the sky in many colors.

"What the hell is that?" Logan growled. Shippo clung on tighter to his shoulder, whining.

"Harpies! They must be Jarato's minions!" cried Chariel, unsheathing his sword.

A large group of the bird people landed in front of them. They had the bodies of women with claws instead of feet. Their hands were also talons and feathers sprouted from their arms. Out from the group walked a large male. He had black hair and wore lots of brown leather and blacks and reds. His feathers were also black.

"My name is Brand, servant of Jarato the great." he said in a deep voice. "I'm here for the priestess."

"What is with you people, just thinking we will hand things over?" Inuyasha grumbled, also unsheathing his katana.

"I knew this would not be easy..." he muttered to himself. "Harpies, retrieve the priestess."

The harpies grinned and screeched, lunging at the group. Chariel sliced a blue winged one across the chest. Logan drew out his claws and stabbed anything that came at him. Shippo clung onto Logan's haori and hit one of the birds in the face with a fox fire assault. It screamed and swerved back around at the two. Luckily, Logan stabbed it though the chest with his adamantium claws before it could get to the little fox. Inuyasha was viciously protecting Kagome. The Wind Scar destroyed countless harpies, but they just kept coming.

"Damn it! How many are there!"

"To many!" cried the monk, smacking one on the head with his staff. Sango and Kirara were behind him attacking the onslaught of birds. Kirara toasted them with her flame attacks.

Inuyasha was struck by the lead harpy, Brand. The blow sent him crashing into a rock formation. As Kagome ran to help him the harpy grabbed her by the shoulders, lifting her into the sky, screaming.

"Thanks for the priestess, mutt! I knew in the end you would see it my way!" he cackled as he flew off towards the north. Sango jumped on Kirara and was about to chase after the two, but Miroku stopped her.

"Jarato only wants her to find more shards for him. She will be safe." he reassured her before running to check Inuyasha's wounds. The hanyou snapped at the monk and pushed him away.

"The harpy is taking her to the wolf demon's castle." Chariel said, putting away his sword and flipping back his red hair. "We will follow them in the morning."

"No! We gotta go after her now!" Inuyasha argued. "She could get killed!"

"Inuyasha, be reasonable. We need to dress your wounds." Sango said, holding Kirara.

"My wounds will heal soon enough! We need to go now!"

"Look dog boy, you need to heal and the others need to rest." reasoned Logan. "We know where she will be anyway."

"Fine! But if anything happens to her..."

"Don't worry mutt, she'll be fine." the mutant laughed, slapping Inuyasha in a sore spot on his head.

"Ahhh! Why you!..."

**End Chapter**

Sorry it took so long to update. This story is nearing it's conclusion There is about only three or four chapters to go! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Review please!

**A/N:** I hope you got the part about Risha and "Logan" attacking the towns. Hehehe. Tell me if you didn't and I'll make it clearer next chapter.


	9. An Unexpected Trap

Here is Chapter 9: An Unexpected Trap. I typed this chapter at school so there might be more spelling errors than usual. This chapter covers a little more territory, bringing us closer to the grand finale, which will be in approximately three more chapters. It is dedicated to Jarod because he's awesome and read my story. Well, enjoy this chapter and review!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own X-Men, Inuyasha, or any Marvel related book, movie, comic, etc. I only own Jarato, Chariel, and Jareto.

**An Unexpected Trip**

**Chapter 9: An Unexpected Trap**

Logan was jolted awake by the angry screams of Inuyasha. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned, rolling over to lie comfortably on his stomach. Shippo was held by his crème-puff tail in the firm grip of the fuming demon boy, struggling and flailing his undersized arms, screaming.

"Kagome isn't here to save you now, fox brat!"

"Put the runt down, Fluffy." he grumbled, moving into a sitting position. He ran his hand through his dark hair and yawned.

"He ate my ramen!"

"What's more important, your food or Kagome? The sooner we leave the sooner we can rescue her."

The hanyou dropped the little kitsune. Shippo hit the ground with a thud and took off running, taking cover in the trees. Little turquoise peeked out from the olive leaves of the tree. Inuyasha's eyes dropped to the ground and he scowled.

"You love her, don't you?"

"What? No! That's crazy! Stupid! A dirty human! No way!" the demon shouted furiously, his clawed hand moving toward his blade. "You're crazy."

"Calm down. We had better get going. Chariel seems to think Jarato is going to his lair up north. He said it isn't to far from here…maybe only a few miles."

The two walked back to where the rest of the group was waiting. Shippo leapt from the tree and landed delicately on Logan's shoulder hiding from the dog-boy. Sango was in her armor resting on Kirara's back and Miroku stood firmly beside her. Logan had always suspected a hint of affection between the couple. Chariel was resting against a tree, gleaming sword in hand.

"Are you ready to depart?" he said softly, sheathing his weapon. His intense red hair blew softly in the gentle breeze.

"Yeah, let's go."

"The castle is just a few miles to the north." said Chariel. "We should be able to see the citadel soon."

Chariel and Inuyasha led the group through the forest. Soon the trees began to appear twisted and contorted. Shippo clutched Logan's shoulder tighter.

"Look!" the little kitsune suddenly exclaimed. He shot out his finger and pointed through a patch of light in the trees. Above him rose a dark pinnacle of black stone: the castle.

"Well...we're here." Sango whispered. Miroku helped her down from Kirara's back and they continued on towards the spiral of stone. Soon they came to a narrow cinder path that wound through the trees. Kirara transformed and jumped into the demon exterminator's arms. A cold breeze blew though stirring up dust and rustling Logan's black haori.

"Why's it so c-cold?" stuttered Shippo, shivering. Miroku looked up towards the sky. Dark angry storm clouds loomed over the castle.

"A storm is coming." Miroku stated.

"I don't think it is an ordinary storm." Chariel said. Lightning flashed, and for a moment Logan swore his eyes were blue. Then the trench coated stranger smiled and grabbed his sword. "Let's go. I can see the gates from here."

Inuyasha darted to the gates, but Chariel had beaten him there. Logan and the rest of the group soon followed behind them. The gates rose high above their heads. Black spikes lined the edges, gleaming like dragon's teeth.

"It's awfully high." Shippo whined.

"I'll just jump over it and let you in!" exclaimed the hanyou. He jumped, soaring though the air. Right as he was about to clear the gate he stopped, as if he had collided with a cement wall. He fell, smashing into the ground. "There's a barrier! We can't get though!" he growled.

Chariel smiled. "I'll break the barrier." He drew his sword and muttered a few words. The sword grew ice blue as did his eyes. He surged towards the gate, burning blue flames trailing his katana.

"Nenshou aisu!" he cried. Burning blue flames shot up the gate, consuming the entire object. "Rokotsu tameni za kan bo-n sai!"

The black gates creaked and shook, slowing sliding open with a screech. Shippo's mouth gaped open with awe. Everyone was aghast, staring at the mysterious Chariel. He calmly sheathed his sword and turned to his companions.

"Well, let's go. Enter with caution, for traps could be anywhere."

"Wait a minute, I don't think he's telling us everything he should be." growled Inuyasha, suspiciously under his breath to the mutant.

"Neither do I, but we have to trust him. He seems to know more than we know about the subject. Plus, he seems strong and he isn't a burden to us."

Chariel led the group to the black iron doors. He pushed them open to reveal a large dark marble room. Pinnacles and arches of onyx stone decorated and supported the chasm. Black metal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, dimly lighting the area. Shippo gasped at its monstrous size. Branching off from the grand hall was three more large halls.

"So which do we take?" the tiny kitsune asked. "I think the middle one!"

"No, we should take the left." answered Chariel, already walking to enter the left passageway. "Be careful, this place is full of traps and devices to hinder our passage."

The trench coated slayer gently tapped a stone on the floor with his foot, pressing the stone deeper into the floor. Sharp metal spikes dropped from the ceiling in front of them, some being sharp enough to break though the rock base. The group continued down the passage.

"Do you smell that?" asked Inuyasha, sniffing the air. "It smells like...like something burning."

Kirara began to growl deeply then transformed to her more powerful state.

"What is it, Kirara?" the demon exterminator asked her now enlarged pet. Fangs gleaming, her growl deepened. Red eyes appeared ahead of them in the tunnel, glowing like burning embers.

Sparks bounced from the darkness, down the tunnel. A large clawed foot reached out from the black void, soon followed by the rest of the creature's body. Yellowish scales enclosed its body, gleaming like gems. Bloody crimson fangs cracked and snapped, drool spilling onto the floor.

"Oh, a dragon...how original." Logan muttered, rolling his eyes. Lightning erupted from its mouth striking right before his feet. "Maybe not..."

Roaring the dragon snapped at Inuyasha. Easily springing out of the way, the hanyou unsheathed the Tetsusgia.

"Windscar!"

The attack ripped though the floor smashing into the dragon. Electric bolts jolted out of the creature's jaws, missing Inuyasha and smashing Logan into the rock wall, sending Shippo flying off his shoulder. Electric bolts jolted through the mutant's metal body. Logan cried out in pain, eyes rolling back into his head, violently. The dragon's jaws snapped shut, stopping the electric steam of energy. Sliding down the wall, the mutant's body fell forward on the floor, charred and singed beyond belief.

Shippo ran to his body and shook him violently, but he didn't wake up.

"Don't worry kid, he has those healing powers. He'll be fine." Inuyasha said sarcastically. Shippo looked teary-eyed and shook Logan's body again.

"Why isn't it working?" he cried, shaking the man's body more furiously. "Why isn't he healing? Logan, wake up! Wake up!"

**End Chapter**

Well, here ends another chapter. Ha! It's a cliffhanger. Since Logan's bones are coated with metal, I think electrocution would hurt pretty damn bad! Also, a thanks to those who reviewed. More thanks are at the bottom. The next chapter will be closer to the finale. After this story has ended, full focus will be placed on **Believer**.

I also wanted Shippo to get attached to Logan. I just thought it would be so cute: a big tough cold guy like Logan and a cute kind hearted fox like Shippo. Cute!

**Reviewers: **

**sinnerx2:** Hey, you're embarrassing me in front of my reviewers. Just kidding. Haha. Well thank you for all the great complements...even the ones that are not about my story. Haha. I thought Inuyasha/X-Men would be a little bit different too. It really meant a lot to me that you read this. Thanks.

**Sesshomarou Reincarnate: **I'm glad you like how I write Logan's character. It's also awesome that you like my story. Thanks so much for reviewing. I can't wait for an update of your story!

**Dmitri Cassidy:** Hey, thanks. I'm looking for some updates on Crimson Kiss! Haha. I haven't talked to you forever. I got your e-mail, but I can't send you anything back because I am still grounded from the computer. Thank goodness I can get on this site at school!

**Translations: **

Nenshou aisu -Burning ice

Rokotsu tameni za kan bo-n sai- I'm not telling!

**Final Notes: **My Japanese is really bad, sorry! I use translators then cram them into sentences. The words probably are not in the right order according to the language, but if you can translate them you will be able to understand it. Well goodbye everyone! Please Review!


	10. Showdown: Inuyasha Vs Brand

Welcome to Chapter 10! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It's much appreciated. We are nearing the end. The next chapter shall be the last, and then I'm out for the summer, unless I work on Believer. I can't type this at home sadly, because won't update it from my computer correctly. It's complicated.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, X-Men, or any other Marvel related issues or creations. I only own my original characters. (Jarato, Jareto, Chariel, & Risha.)

**An Unexpected Trip**

**Chapter 10: Showdown: Inuyasha Vs. Brand**

Inuyasha charged at the dragon demon. He swung at the monster. Jaws snapped shut around his sword, shaking him back and forth. It let go, sending the demon and his katana flying into the wall. He sprung to his feet and attacked.

"Iron Rever, Soul Stealer!"

He attack slashed out at the dragon and reflected off its metallic yellow scales. It shook off the attack as if it was nothing. It roared, shooting bolts of lightning at Chariel. He stabbed at the dragon with his sword, each blow being reflected with ease. Hiraikotsu even bounced off the demon's thick hide.

'Damn. Every attack bounces back. It'll take a lot more power than a Wind Scar to destroy it.' thought Inuyasha as he squared of for his next attack.

The young fox demon, Shippo, stood over Logan's maimed body in disbelief. He couldn't believe what way lying in front of his very feet. He clenched his tiny fists in anger, nails digging into his palms. Spinning around, he faced the lightning dragon youkai. He growled and swiftly darted towards the demon. A blue foxfire shot from his hand, catching the dragon off guard, hitting it in the eyes. It snarled in pain and attacked. Inuyasha saw his chance. He swung the Tetsusaiga.

"Backlash Wave!"

The monster's own energy ripped through its body, tearing and shredding layers of scales and flesh. With a roar the dragon stumbled, its weight slamming against the wall as it tried to support itself. He growled pitifully and then its body fell to the ground with a thump, blood streaming from its wound and settling in pools.

"Ha! Got it. Good distraction, Shippo." celebrated Inuyasha. "To bad it killed Logan..."

"Killed who?" said a voice from behind them. They spun around to see Logan, fully recovered, yet still slightly charred.

"You're ok. But, how? You appeared dead before..." Sango stuttered, picking up Hiraikotsu and slinging it over her back.

Chariel put his sword back in its sheath. He looked angry. He turned to Logan.

"This creature was specifically designed to be your demise. Apparently you pose a threat to Jarato. He must have tried to use the metal that coats your bones to his advantage. Luckily you have regenerative abilities. I feel we are getting closer to him. Let's keep going."

Chariel led the group further into the tunnel. Finally, they reached the end. Evenly carved, stone stairs led up a dark passage. Beside the entrance were four burning touches. He picked them up and handed one to Logan, Miroku, and Sango. He kept the last for himself, only because the demon-boy refused to take it. He stepped into the passage and began to ascend the stairs. No one spoke a word to one another as they climbed.

A glow appeared at the tip of the stairs. They had reached the top. Stepping out of the stairwell they found themselves in a large lit chamber, much like the one they had entered on the ground floor. On the other side of the room stood a harpy; Brand. His black hair covered one eye. He toyed with his forearm blades, black eyes looking them over.

"Ahh, so Denkou did not destroy you. Pity. Lord Jarato will not be pleased." he said to himself. "Perhaps...I will destroy you myself. I do suppose you have come for the priestess? She belongs to my master now. She will serve his purpose well. If not...she will die."

"He won't touch her. If he does I'll kill him!" Inuyasha growled. The hanyou drew the Tetsusaiga and stepped toward the harpy.

"Hmm." thought the demon, out loud. "You dare to challenge my master and myself? So be it. You have chosen death, fool."

Brand rose from his seat, hair still falling in front of his eye. He scraped his fore-arm blades against each other, making a sharp slice. Logan, Chariel, and Sango began to follow the hanyou, but Miroku stopped them.

"Stay. This is Inuyasha's fight. Do not interfere."

The harpy yawned and rolled his eyes, teasing the dog-eared boy. Inuyasha growled. He charged the bird-man, slashing out at him with lightning speed. Brand darted out of the way. His gloved fist collided with the back of Inuyasha's skull. The demon-boy's feet barely touched the ground as he darted back up at Brand. He stabbed out with the Tetsusaiga. The harpy dodged the attack again.

"He's fast." he thought. "Stupid feather-brain already knows all my attacks."

Inuyasha charged Brand. In one hand he held the Tetsusaiga. The other was pulled back into a fist. He swung at the harpy, and he dodged to the side. Inuyasha was ready. With his other hand he stabbed out at the bird-man, striking his right in the chest. The demon's claws penetrated the leather, entering his body. The hanyou ripped his hand back. Blood dripped from his claws and flowed steadily from his enemy's wound.

"Gotcha."

"Damn you, hanyou." Brand inhaled swiftly, his breath coming in sharp gasps. "I'll kill you for this!"

Fore-arm blades ready, he ran at Inuyasha. He had only been toying with him before. It was time to get serious. He stabbed at Inuyasha, furiously. The demon dodged back and forth avoiding each onslaught of stabs. Brand's eyes were clouded with rage. The hanyou's back connected with the wall, and he realized he had no place left to run. Brand's blade entered Inuyasha's shoulder, pinning him against the wall.

"Are you ready to die, half-breed?" he smirked, clearly proud of himself.

"No, are you?"

Brand gasped as the demon's claws entered his chest. Cold fingers wrapped around the harpy's heart, claws stabbing in without hesitation. The light faded from his cold onyx eyes. He grew limp and fell to the floor with a thud; his blade slipping out of Inuyasha's shoulder. Blood leaked from the wound, staining his already crimson haori.

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Miroku asked as he approached the dog-eared boy." You're bleeding pretty badly."

"I'm fine. Don't touch me."

"Let's go. I took the key to the tower from Brand's body." said Chariel. "Jarato intended for you to kill him. He just hoped the bird injured you first. Jarato's a sneaky bastard."

Chariel approached the nearest door.

"How do you know that's the right door?" Logan asked.

"I just know."

"Fine. I guess we have to trust that you know. There's not many other choices." the mutant mumbled, following the stranger.

Chariel turned the key, locks snapping open. He pushed open the wooden door to reveal more stairs. 'Great. More climbing.' Logan thought as he stepped inside the new passageway. Chariel led them up the stairs. Soon they came to a large landing that could fit the entire company. He turned to them.

"Jarato is on the other side of this door. He's incredibly strong. I will fight him. Do not assist me."

"Look, bub. I've had enough of this. You can't beat Jarato alone." argued Logan. "You need our help and we are helping whether you want us to or not. While we are on the subject; how do you know so much about this place? First, you opened the gate like you had done it a thousand times, screaming in some weird language. Second, you know everything Jarato is thinking. Third, you know how to navigate through this place like you used to live here! Who are you?"

"I'm Chariel Usotsuki."

He pushed the door open and stepped into the room. Logan could do nothing but follow, hoping his questions would soon be answered.

**End Chapter**

Well, I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will be the last, unless I decide to drag Logan's departure out. I'm sorry if it isn't a very long running story. I just hope you all enjoyed it.

**Reviewers**

**Dmitri Cassidy: **Awesome chapter for Crimson Kiss. I can't remember if I reviewed or not. It's pretty cool for being a shounen-ai. I guess they aren't always respected well. I can't wait for an update. School does keep me busy, and plus I'm writing my book. It takes up lots of time. E-mail me if you get bored.

**Taeniaea: **Thank you so much for reviewing! The next chapter will be the last! I hope you stick around for some of my other stories. I do have a good idea for another Inuyasha fan fiction, thanks to Dmitri! He gave me a good idea. Hope you enjoyed this!

**Omansuoniwabanshi: **Yeah. I thought the perfect thing to fight Logan with was electricity. Yeah he's pretty tough, but I know if I had a metal bones and got shock…well…that'd hurt! Thanks for sticking with my story!

**_Review Please!_**


	11. The Final Battle

Welcome to Chapter 11. This will be the final and longest chapter. I'd like to say thank you to all of my reviewers. You guys mean the most! I hope this story has been satisfying. I have a little quote for you below. The last part is the real part I want you to see, but it doesn't sound good without the rest.

**Parting Quote:** Who needs action when you've got words? "Plateau" - Nirvana.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, X-Men, or any Marvel related issues, ideas, or creations. I only own my original characters. (Jarato, Jareto, Chariel, & Risha). I do not own Nirvana's song, "Plateau".

**An Unexpected Trip**

**Chapter 11: The Final Battle**

The group found themselves in a large black marble room, nearly identical to the entrance hall. Torches were hung on the walls in rusty iron hooks, producing the only light and giving the room an erie glow. Jarato was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" the little kitsune asked, his eyes bright and searching through the dim light.

"He should be here." said Chariel, confused. "I sense his aura."

Sango gasped and pointed towards the back of the room. Kagome stood their; silent and pale. She ran forward to her friend and shook her shoulders. The schoolgirl gave no response.

"Kagome! Are you ok? Kagome, speak to me!"

The priestess's hand flung out and struck Sango, sending her sprawling to the ground. The demon exterminator stared at the schoolgirl in surprise, clearly caught off guard.

"Kagome, what's wrong with you?" Inuyasha shouted angrily and taking a few paces towards the teenager.

"She's possessed." exclaimed Chariel. "Jarato has possessed her soul! Damn him. We have to knock her out. Then her body will be useless to him. Be careful; we don't want to hurt her. That's exactly what he wants us to do."

"Knock her out? How are we supposed to manage that, without hurting her?" grumbled Inuyasha.

Miroku was the first to act. He ran towards Kagome and struck out at her with his staff. She grabbed the shaft and flung him across the room, as if he was dirty laundry. Sango rushed to his side and helped him up.

"We have to work together on this. We need to distract her long enough to strike." said Logan. "Sango, I need you to throw Hiraikotsu at Kagome. Then, Shippo, run at her like you are going to attack, then use your leaves and multiply to confuse her. Miroku, you and I will attack Kagome. Try to aim a blow to the back of the head. And be careful!"

"Hey, what about me and Chariel!" Inuyasha protested. Chariel just gave Logan a nod.

"You two are far to strong. You risk hurting Kagome. It's better if you just sit this one out."

Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. Chariel smiled and did the same.

"When I count to three, everyone will do just as I told them. One...two...three!"

Sango flung Hiraikotsu at the schoolgirl, it's path closely followed by Shippo. Kagome blocked the giant boomerang and saw Shippo coming. Suddenly, over a hundred little kitsunes surrounded her. She swatted at them with her hands, and the true Shippo jumped on her head and bounced off hard.

Logan saw this as their cue and ran towards Kagome, followed by Miroku. He struck out at the girl, but she grabbed his arm, holding it tight in her hand. She grinned and began to squeeze his arm, attempting to crush it. Then her eyes went blank, her grip loosened and she fell face-first onto the cold floor. Behind her stood the monk, his staff in his hands.

They stepped back as Kagome's body convulsed. Black smoke drifted off of her body and up into the air, taking on the form of Jarato. He gently touched down and faced the group. He frowned.

"You ruined my fun you ignorant monk!" he sneered, jumping up and down like a little child. "Maybe I should have some fun with you!"

The soul stealer's fist collided with the monk's forehead, sending him flying back into the wall. His head snapped back on impact and he fell to the ground, unconscious. Sango gasped and ran to his side.

"Miroku!"

"That'll teach you to laugh at my friends!" piped up the little kitsune with bravado.

He bared his teeth and shrieked, throwing black fire at the little demon. Luckily, Shippo ducked just in time, the flames only hitting the tip his tail. He grabbed his tail and violently blew on it, tears in his eyes. Inuyasha charged at Jarato with the transformed Tetsusaiga, striking out at his back. The blade made a clean slice and blood poured from the wound. Then it slowly healed over and closed.

"Damn it. I forgot about his healing powers."

Jarato burst out into another fit of his high pitched cackles.

"That is only the beginning, little mutt." he reached down and lifted up the flask, holding it to his lips. He tilted back his head, letting the contents poor down his throat.

His body shook and quivered. A line of spikes sprouted from his spine; a single horn protruding from his forehead. His claws curved and became jagged. His skin boiled, as if maggots dwelled beneath the surface. Jarato let out a bloodcurdling scream and fell to his knees, blood pouring from out of his eye sockets and down the rest of his body, staining like tattoos. He looked up at them with blood red eyes, filled with pure hatred. The transformation was complete.

"Brother? Chariel, what are you talking about?" Logan questioned, looking from Jarato to Chariel.

"I am Jareto." he said, ashamed. "I was shunned amongst the wolf demons. They said I was to gentle...to kind to be like them. Yet, the villagers trapped me in the tree, just the same as my brother. I broke out to stop him."

A blue fire consumed the boy. When the flames receded, there stood a tall man with long black hair and gorgeous blue eyes. He wore all black, except for a little white necklace around his tanned neck.

"You mean...you two are brothers? Why didn't you tell us this before?" Logan shouted angrily.

"I was afraid you would attack me...and I would be forced to hurt you." he pulled out his katana and faced the demon that was his brother. "It's time to put those souls to rest!"

He lunged at the demon, his sword connecting with Jarato's claws and ricocheting off with a clang. He struck out again slicing off one of the demons spikes. Jarato cried in pain and slashed out, claws tearing down his brothers chest and ripping his shirt in a shower of blood.

Inuyasha lashed out with his katana, slicing through the Soul-stealer's ankle. The bloody part fell to the ground and wriggled. He hanyou smiled. Jarato landed next to his severed limb. The foot flung over to his nub with a strange attraction and began to slowly knit itself back together. Logan sprung into action and stabbed Jarato through the back with his adamantium blades as his body attempted to heal. The demon flung around and slashed Logan across the face.

The mutant and demon were caught in a storm of blood and claws, each injuring and healing again. The demon grabbed Logan's hands, and pushed his metal claws to his chest. Jarato grinned evilly with blood staining his teeth.

"And what do you have without your little claws. Nothing." the demon grinned again, but this time it was Logan's turn to laugh.

"Metal skull." he smashed his head violently against the side of the demon's face, smashing the blood vessels around his eyes. The demon screamed in pain and scratched at the side of his face, drawing even more gore.

Inuyasha laughed and struck with a Windscar. It slammed into Jarato and sent him flying into the cold rock wall. He lay there in a bloody mangled heap. Slowly the flesh once again began to knit itself together. Logan raised his claws to attack again.

"No, Logan! Only my sword can harm him. It is an ancient magic bestowed upon me by my father. Stay back! You will only be hurt if you proceed."

A fully healed Jarato caught Jareto off guard and buried his claws into his back, blood streaming from the wound. He spun around and slashed at his brothers face, slicing off his horn. The demon's hands flew up to the wound and he kicked out at his brother, striking him in the face. The sword flung out of Jareto's hand, falling on the floor beside him. He grabbed a hold of his brother from behind and held his back to his chest.

"Logan! Take the sword and stab through Jarato's heart! Do it now, before he gets away!"

"Chariel...Jareto, I can't. I'll kill you too!"

"Just do it, Logan. It's the only way to save these poor souls. If I must sacrifice myself in doing so, I will!"

Logan took the sword in his hand and walked over to the two struggling bodies. He held up the sword, ready to strike.

"Jareto, I can't do this. I'll kill you."

"Logan...you must."

The mutant plunged the sword into Jarato's chest and it sliced though, passing out of his chest and into Jareto's heart. Both of them gasped as hot blood poured from their mouths and ran down their chests. Jareto's eyes closed and he gasped a final breath.

"Thank...you..."

With those final words, the brothers fell to the floor dead. Crimson regret and guilt pooled around their still warm bodies. Then something happened; something beautiful. The souls of the dead began to rise out of Jarato's body, spiraling into the top of the tower. They spun and danced, moving in a wave of brilliant color. Passing through the ceiling, the souls left; finally at peace.

Shippo ran to Jareto's body, tears welling in his little turquoise eyes. He hugged the bloody body. His little hands reached up to the man's neck and he unclasped the necklace that hung around it. He held it tightly in his hands.

Inuyasha was waking up Kagome. She appeared fine, but was still a little dizzy and had no memory of what had happened. Miroku and Sango were fine, along with Kirara. Logan and Inuyasha carried out the brother's bodies. They buried them under the tree, were they had been held as prisoners for so long. In the bark they carved: Jareto Chariel. They left Jarato's grave blank.

The group started on a day long journey back towards the well. They had recovered the shards from Jarato's dead body. Each had been pressed into different sections of his flesh. They had thrown his body into the hole and left him to rot. Kagome had said a prayer over their former friend, Jareto Chariel.

At the end of the first day traveling, Logan sat down in the forest to think. So much had changed since he first came to the feudal era. Even he had changed quite a bit. His thoughts drifted to Jean. The sound of a cracking stick and footsteps interrupted his thoughts.

"Logan? We're leaving soon." he turned around to see Sango standing in her kimono, no longer dressed as a woman of war. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing." he sighed and turned his head away from her. He didn't want to tell anyone about Jean.

"You can't easily shun me." she sat down besides him and smiled. "I can play the same games as you. Now tell me what troubles you."

"Just someone I really cared about...they died a while back. I haven't gotten over it yet."

"Believe me, I'm not faking empathy. Everyone has lost someone close to them. Only time will heal the pain." she smiled and took Logan's hand, standing up. "Now come on, we've got to get you back home."

They walked through the brush, making their way towards the well. They emerged to see everyone waiting for them. Sango realized she was still holding Logan's hand and blushed, quickly letting go. Logan smiled and approached the well. Kagome gave him a shard and took the rest for herself.

"Well, here we go. Are you guys coming with me? To get the shard I mean."

"Of course we are, Logan!" Kagome said, smiling. She jumped into the well, and the rest followed after her.

They pulled themselves out of the well and onto the cold dirt floor of the shrine. A little boy dressed in a soccer uniform sat on the steps waiting for them. He looked exactly like Kagome, right down to the black hair and facial structure.

"Souta, what are you doing out here?" asked Kagome, clearly not expecting the welcome.

"Grandpa says you have visitors. They are all dressed in black. I think one of them is a demon, like InuYasha."

The group followed the little boy, Souta, into the Higurashi home. In the kitchen around the dining table stood three figures.

"Logan? You're alive...and...what are you wearing?"

He looked over to see Storm, smirking and looking him up and down. Apparently she was amused by his haori. Next to her stood Scott and Kurt. Even though Scott was his rival, he sure was glad to see him. Shippo eyed Kurt from atop the mutant's shoulder. He hoped down and sniffed at the blue creature.

"You're a mutant like Logan. Souta, that's silly. He isn't a demon at all." Kurt smiled.

"This is Storm, Scott, and Kurt." he said, introducing everyone to his old friend's.

"The professor got worried. He sent Scott and Kurt to help me look for you. He picked you up on Cerebro just a few minutes ago and sent us to this location. Who are your friends?" asked Storm.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Sango, and this little guy is Shippo."

"Hey! I'm not little!"

"No...not that little. You proved that in the lair." he fondly ruffled the little kitsune's hair.

"We need to get back. What was the disturbance anyway, Logan?"

"It was Inuyasha. He's...he's a half demon. It's a long story."

Logan walked over towards the door and towards his X-men friends. He looked back upon the strange group, looking them over. Kagome was young, but she was smart and he knew she had many journeys ahead of her. He knew even though Inuyasha pretended not to, he loved the young girl. Shippo may be small, but he'd grow to be a powerful demon one day. Even Miroku and Sango were close to eachother...possibly even love, though like Inuyasha; unwilling to admit it.

"Well, I have to go home now. Thanks for the help. Goodbye." he turned to leave, but felt something tugging on his haori. He looked around and it was Shippo.

"I-I wanna give you something." the little kitsune held out an object wrapped in a left packet. "Don't you open it until you leave! Promise?"

"I promise." The little kitsune jumped up and hugged Logan around the neck. As Logan left the house he could see the little kitsune fighting to hold back tears and be a little warrior.

They boarded the Blackbird in the forest and Logan took a seat in the back. His hand strayed to the packet Shippo had given him. He pulled back the leaves and out fell a white necklace. On the top was carved a little sword on what looked like a jewel. He pulled off all of the leaf wrapping and uncovered a piece of paper.

On the paper was a drawing the kitsune had made. Inuyasha and Kagome stood next to each other. Miroku and Sango were there too. He was drawn next to Miroku, a little crayon Shippo on his shoulder. And beside Logan was Jareto. He felt a little tug at his heart...and he knew he would miss them.

**End Chapter**

Well, that's all! I hope you guys liked it. It was very fun to write. I loved dreaming up this little story. Now that it is done, I can focus on Believer! I hope you all check that out too. Thanks so much for keeping with the story. Review responses are below.

**Dmitri Cassidy:** My favorite reviewer! Thanks so much for reading my story...and inspiring it! You've been such a good friend and driving force. Thanks so much for being there.

**inuyasha-backlashwave:** Thanks for reviewing chapter ten. I'm glad that you find this combination interesting. I hope you liked the ending!

**sinnerx2:** Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you thought the story was original, Jarod. Hopefully, you will remember it and finish it! Haha.

**Taeniaea:** Thanks for being so enthusiastic towards the chapters! I hope you like how it ends.

**CIRE:** Make me blush thanks! I'm glad you love the story so much. This chapter was for you. I really hope you liked how it ended. Thanks for all the complements!

**invisibleman:** I added a little bit of Sango/Logan in there. Just a hint. I hope you liked it and thanks for reading my fic.

**Inuyasha's hun:** I hope I didn't make you wait to long to read this! Thanks for sticking with my story.

**cole atcitty:** He didn't meet Rogue. I love her, trust me. I just didn't find it necessary to put her in. I hope you like it though...it is an interesting mix.

I love you all. You guys kept me going. I hope you keep track on my other stories too, including Believer. Thanks so much for sticking with it!

**- Katie/Kitsume**


End file.
